Maaf
by Gyuya0206
Summary: EDITED/ COMPLETE / Mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dulu, dulu sekali. Empat tahun yang lalu./ Sasuke kembali dengan dalih balas dendam dan mulai mengusik hidup Sakura. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own anything._

* * *

 **EDITED.** Dan saya jadikan _ **twoshot**_ Karena saya merasa versi **enam chap** terlalu kekanakkan dan _cheesy_ banget ( **SUMPAH! saya malu setelah baca ulang** ).

 **Bukan berarti ini sempurna sih.**

.

.

.

" _Maaf, Aku tahu pasti jahat sekali bagimu, apa yang kulakukan ini. Tapi aku mencintainya."_

.

.

Ratusan –ribuan kali kata itu terucap. Perasaan bersalah tak pernah berkurang. Aku mengingat semuanya. Segala sesuatu tentangnya pada hari itu; _T-Shirt_ biru muda, celana panjang hitam, rambut yang terpotong rapi –hitam berkilau terkena sinar matahari di pertengahan musim panas.

Aku melihat perubahan ekspresinya; melihat kekecewaan dan keputusasaan di raut wajahnya. Aku Ingin melingkarkan lenganku di punggungnya, untuk memberikan hiburan yang terlambat aku lakukan. Tapi itu akan terlalu munafik, karena aku yang menyakitinya.

Namun pada akhirnya, aku tetap saja menjadi si Munafik. Aku, menyesali keputusanku saat itu. Ia mencintaiku, tanpa syarat. Dan aku memilih untuk menjadi si Jahat yang meninggalkannya karena pria lain.

 **Maaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura yang yang sejak tadi menulis sesuatu –sesuatu yang abstrak di buku catatannya, mengangkat pandangan. Hampir semua kepala di kelas itu menoleh padanya. Ia memilih mengabaikan hal itu dan menatap Kurenai, dosen Psikologinya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang cinta?"

 _Cinta?_

Ia mengangkat bahu. Samar. "Tak saling menyakiti?"

Sebelah alis Kurenai jelas terangkat tinggi. Tapi wanita itu terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban yang Sakura berikan "Kita sepakat kalau orang-orang saling menyakiti setiap waktu."

Sakura mengangguk. Membenarkan. "Ya."

"Jadi ada kesimpulan lain?" tanya Kurenai lagi. Sakura merutuk di dalam hati. Beberapa mahasiswa di kelasnya nyaris menyemburkan tawa. Beberapa tampak heran. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya. Jadi apa yang mereka tertawakan sebenarnya?

"Masih yang sama, _madam_."

Kurenai tak sedang menahan tawa, bathin Sakura. Mungkin itu kelebihan dari orang-orang yang mendalami ilmu kepribadian. "Penjelasan lebih lanjut?"

"Hanya berharap tak ada yang tersakiti, _madam_."

Sakura tahu penjelasan itu tak _menjelaskan_ apa-apa. Entahlah. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia utarakan mengenai _konsep cinta yang sebenarnya_. Pembahasan ini sangat mengganggu.

Kenapa harus selalu tentang cinta?

Salah satu mata kuliah wajib di fakultasnya, dan si Dosen memutuskan untuk membahas tentang cinta untuk membuat para mahasiswa tertarik. Ia akui itu berhasil pada hampir semua mahasiswa di ruangan ini. Tentu saja, kecuali dirinya.

Sudah tiga tahun, dan Sakura akan dengan senang hati menambah angka lagi. Ia tak peduli bahkan jika cinta dalam hatinya memang sudah berkarat, seperti yang sudah sering Ino –teman terdekatnya katakan.

"Tak saling menyakiti heh, Sakura? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kau romantis sekali."

Tawa terdengar di penjuru kelas sedetik setelah Kurenai meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura memutar bola mata, sudah bersiap sepenuhnya untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan. Hampir semua orang di kelas ini tahu ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan romantis selama tiga tahun. _Well_ , sialan siapapun orang yang menciptakan kencan pertama kalinya. Dan jatuh cinta. Dan kencan lagi.

"Sepertinya julukan _Ice Princess_ tak cocok lagi untukmu," celetuk yang lain.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Sakura!" tambah yang lain. Tawa makin keras. Sakura memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa, dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

 _Earphone_ terpasang di kedua lubang telinga, seperti biasa –terlalu banyak seperti biasa –sambil ia berjalan menuju kantin kampus yang selalu ramai. Sialan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk memutar arah ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri tepat di pintu depan kantin.

Sakura selalu menghindari pertemuan dengan orang itu. Walau perubahan yang ada pada diri pria itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ada lagi rambut klimis hitam berkilau. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna hitam kebiruan sedikit _berantakan_ di bagian belakang. Matanya yang dulu selalu dihiasi kacamata minus sekarang tampak jernih dengan bantuan _softlens_ bening tanpa warna. Ia tampan. Ia memang selalu tampan. Tapi sekarang ketampanannya tampak dingin dan memesona. Tegas dan tak tersentuh.

Terlalu fokus memerhatikannya membuat Sakura tak memerhatikan sekitar; tak menyadari bunyi deringan sepeda dan teriakan keras sampai ban sepeda menabrak kakinya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk dengan rasa sakit yang menyentak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangan yang paling parah. Sepertinya keseleo karena ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh terguling tadi.

"Kau oke?"

Sakura kenal suara itu. Mana mungkin ia melupakannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak penting lagi. Masalahnya, kenapa harus dia yang datang pertama kali disini? Ia memilih merutuk daripada membiarkan rasa malu menguasainya.

"Aku baik-baik sa... Akh!"

 _Sial_. Itu bukan dia. Ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan suara manja seperti itu. Tapi tangannya sakit sekali.

"Lenganmu terkilir, sepertinya." Suara itu lagi. Walau terdengar dingin, tapi ada kesan aksrab dan khawatir di sana.

Dan apa-apaan kumpulan mahasiswa ini? Ia hampir meneriakkan kalimat itu setelah melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura kaku dan berusaha berdiri sambil menopang tubuh dengan lengan yang baik-baik saja. Namun hal seperti itu terasa terlalu sulit sekarang.

Sakura merasakan rangkulan di pinggangnya yang dengan cepat membantunya berdiri. Hanya sebentar. Lengan itu menjauh ketika Sakura sudah bisa berdiri sempurna. Ia merasa baik-baik saja. _Yeah_ mungkin sedikit ada denyutan rasa sakit di bagian betis, tempat roda sepeda tadi _menciumnya_. Sebenarnya tidak sedikit. Kakinya sakit sekali.

Sakura mengernyit. Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung dan dahinya. Satu lengannya tak bisa digerakan. Apa mungkin ada tulang yang retak? Ia rasa tidak. Tapi ia merasakan sakitnya menjadi-jadi hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit saja. Ini menjengkelkan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan." Mahasiswa yang tadi mengerubunginya sudah menjauh. Mungkin karena terlihat ia baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin karena mereka melihat tampaknya ada orang yang sudah membantunya. Apapun itu, Sakura tak peduli.

Ia meminta orang yang menabraknya tadi pergi tanpa membuat kehebohan apapun lagi, dan segera diikuti oleh orangitu, untungnya. Sekarang ia hanya harus menghadapi satu-satu orang yang masih beranjak seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap pria di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tanpa raut berarti.

"Aku tahu kau bisa pergi sendiri," timpal pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Langkah Sasuke mengimbanginya. Tak ingin ia pedulikan sebenarnya. Tapi detak jantungnya tak bisa berbohong. Ini sudah tiga tahun, dan irama detakan jantungnya masih terasa sama seperti dulu ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Masa bodoh. Lagipula hanya ia yang mendengarnya. Pria itu tak harus tahu. Tak seorangpun harus tahu.

"Kau boleh pergi," kata Sakura pelan.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam. Hal yang dulu tak pernah dilakukan oleh pria itu, ia yakin sekali. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku."

Sakura menyipitkan mata."Aku apa?"

"Sudah cukup lama sepertinya." Sasuke terlihat merenung. "Tiga tahun, akan genap pada musim panas tahun ini. Bukan begitu?" Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Perubahan mencolok pada dirinya adalah senyum tipisnya yang dulu tulus tak pernah tampak lagi.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia tak sadar sudah berhenti melangkah, dan berjalan kembali.

"Sakura. Bagaimana perasaanmu tiga tahun berada di satu Universitas dengan pria yang pernah kau campakkan?" Suara itu terdengar datar, tanpa sindiran. Tapi Sakura masih tetap merasa tersindir.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." _Bohong_. Ia berbohong, dan ia melakukannya tanpa suara bergetar.

"Aku belum," ujar Sasuke acuh. Tapi nada suaranya menusuk.

 _Ia belum memaafkanku,_ _bathin Sakura._

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Pakaian yang kau kenakan. Rau wajahmu. udara saat itu. Semuanya masih melekat dalam ingatanku. Seperti baru kemarin."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sekejap. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Setelah tiga tahun. Kau ingin membalas dendam padaku? Ingin memukulku..."

"Apa dia pernah menciummu?" Sakura berjengit mundur mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Salah satu kakinya hampir tersandung pembatas jalan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sasuke memerhatikan itu tanpa mengubah raut wajah. "Tidak pernah." Pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah. Apa kau akan mencuri ciuman pertamaku?" Sakura menahan diri untuk tak bergetar waspada. Sasuke tak mungkin serius. Pria itu bahkan menjaga jarak sejak tadi. Tapi harapannya yang hanya setipis benang hancur begitu melihat kilat di mata Sasuke. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya.

"Ya, aku akan menciummu. Di sini, di depan ratusan mahasiswa."

"Kau sinting!" Sakura mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Sengatan tajam rasa sakit di betisnya membuat ia meringis berkali-kali. Ia yakin pasti sudah muncul lebam di sana.

Sasuke menyusulnya, mendahului langkahnya yang berjalan tertatih. Pria itu menghadang jalan yang akan ia lewati.

"Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura putus asa. "Kenapa tak sejak dulu kau ingin membalas dendam?" Cukup sudah ia menjadi tontonan orang-orang hari ini.

"Karena kau terlihat lemah sekarang."

"Sasuke, Kau boleh menciumku." Putus Sakura. "Tapi tak di sini. Dulu aku tak pernah mempermalukanmu."

"Kau tak punya pilihan." Dua langkah kedepan dan Sasuke sudah berdiri beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya. Dada Sakura mencelos. Ia tak percaya ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Maaf. Atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Sakura mencoba mengubah pikiran Sasuke. Tapi ia tulus ketika mengatakannya, yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah dapat membekukan.

Dengan raut keras Sasuke menghapus jarak mereka. Ciuman itu terasa dingin. Tanpa perasaan. Sakura merasakan satu tetes airmatanya jatuh, mengalir di pipinya, dan berakhir di tautan bibir mereka. Ia tak bisa melawan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit akibat kecelakaan tadi. Ia mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke dengan memalingkan muka. Salah satu lengan pria itu menekan punggungnya. Ciuman itu terasa lebih dalam dari yang ia duga. Lebih kejam.

Ketika selesai, tatapan Sasuke masih mengarah di bibirnya– "Sudah puas?" –lalu naik, mengarah tepat di mata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan?" sekarang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh terlihat heran.

"Karena itu tak berarti apa-apa bagiku," jawab Sakura, menyembunyikan kenyataan sebenarnya. Itu bukannya tak berarti sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan mencemooh. "Kau malu. Kau berpendapat kalau aku baru saja mempermalukanmu. Kau selalu begitu."

"Kau benar. Puas?" balas Sakura. "Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku. Tubuhku sakit semua asal kau tahu. Aku baru saja ditabrak sepeda dan salah satu lenganku terkilir. Aku rasa aku bisa melihat lebam besar di betisku kalau saja aku memakai celana pendek saat ini. Dan kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Mencurinya tepat di hadapan ratusan mahasiswa. Apa kau sudah puas sekarang, Sasuke? Atau kau perlu mengambil ciuman kedua untuk menyembuhkan egomu yang terluka?" Air mata Sakura mengalir.

"Selama tiga tahun ini aku menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Aku memikirkan hatimu yang pasti terluka karena keputusanku. Tapi ternyata, yang terluka hanya ego seorang pria!"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura semakin dekat padanya. Topeng datarnya tersingkir oleh kemarahan setelah mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau-tidak-tahu-apapun."

"Kau yang tidak tahu apapun." Sakura meringis saat tanpa sengaja menggerakkan lengannya yang terkilir untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya kalau ia bisa menjadi sangat cengeng seperti ini.

"Kau sangat lemah," ujar Sasuke setengah merenung. "mudah sekali disakiti. Tapi aku lebih lemah karena pernah disakiti oleh orang lemah sepertimu."

"Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Dan akhirnya, akhirnya dekapan itu terlepas. Walau Sasuke masih mengikutinya sampai di depan ruang kesehatan.

Sakura menangkap tanya di mata Sasuke beberapa detik sebelum pria itu berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

.

.

"Jadi, Sang Pangeran fakultas kedokteran menciummu di depan umum?"

Pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

Sakura sudah mencoba terlihat tak peduli dan berlaku seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi gosip seperti ini, yang sudah dibuktikan kebenarannya, tak akan dengan cepat hilang. Benar-benar membuat frustrasi.

"Sakura, jadi dia yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? Wah, hebat, benar-benar hebat!"

 _Oh please_. Hal seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apa-apa, oke? Kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa." Segera setelah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk bolos mata kuliah hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak muak? Kejadian itu sudah seminggu lamanya tapi gosip bukannya mereda malah bertambah parah.

Ia merenung di salah satu beranda kosong gedung perpustakaan. Tapi ia sadar begitu Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, entah darimana.

"Kau selalu sendiri ya."

"Kau selalu mengganggu."

"Yah. Dilihat dari karaktermu, kau memang sulit mendapat teman."

Sakura mengerling pada Sasuke. "Aku punya banyak teman, terima kasih. Tapi aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri."

"Sakura, kenapa kita tak memulainya lagi?"

"apa?" ia hampir meneriakan kata itu.

"Hubungan yang dulu pernah kita jalin."

"Sasuke, kau ingin aku menerimamu kembali agar kau bisa membalas dendam dengan mencampakkanku seperti yang dulu aku lakukan padamu?"

" _Bingo._ " Senyuman Sasuke tampak polos. Berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang jujur namun kejam.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan kaku. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengamati wajahnya. Pria itu mencari jawaban di raut wajahnya, ia tahu itu. " Apa ada orang lain yang kau cintai sekarang ini?"

"Tak ada."

"Apa hanya karena itu aku?" Anehnya Sasuke terlihat kecewa.

"Bukan karenamu. Tapi karena diriku sendiri."

"Ah, karena dia mencampakkanmu sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sudah cukup. Sakura tahu kesalahannya sangat besar pada Sasuke. Tapi mengungkit hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sakura berdiri dan bermaksud menjauh dari Sasuke sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Sakura, jika aku katakan aku masih mencintaimu. Apa kau akan percaya?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sasuke tampak serius dengan perkataannya. Tatapan pria itu, seolah kembali ke masa itu. Ketika Sasuke begitu memercayainya. Ketika Sasuke masih mencintainya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena apa yang aku lakukan dulu padamu benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. Membuatmu meninggalkan kuliah selama dua tahun lamanya. Membuat masa depanmu tertunda. Terlalu banyak hal yang salah. Semua kerugian kau yang menanggungnya."

"Aku yang memilih menunda kuliahku. Aku yang memutuskan. Kenapa hal itu menjadi kesalahanmu?"

"Karena memang begitu kenyataannya," kata Sakura seraya menggeleng muram. "Kau bahkan membalas dendam dengan mempermalukanku di depan umum. Semuanya sudah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu. Lupakan saja semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah kita alami. Mari menjalani kehidupan kita sendiri-sendiri."

Sakura menjauh sebelum mendengar perkataan lain dari mulut Sasuke. Sebelum pria itu berkeras untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dan sebelum ia mempercayai bahwa yang Sasuke katakan itu tulus dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau tak menerima cintanya dan malah membiarkan ia mengikutimu kemana-mana."

Sakura sedang menatap keluar jendela ketika Ino duduk di hadapannya dan membahas topik yang ia hindari satu bulan ini. Kelasnya saat ini berada di lantai dua fakultas, menghadap langsung pada jalanan yang mengarah ke luar kampus, perpustakaan, dan laboratorium fakultas kedokteran.

"Karena itu akan terasa salah, jika aku menerimanya," jawab Sakura datar.

"Katakan padaku, hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki dulu? Terus terang Sakura, aku cukup tak rela melihat pria sebagus itu disia-siakan, bahkan oleh sahabatku sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia mengenal Ino saat di Universitas. Sasuke adalah sepenggal cerita di tahun terakhirnya di _High School_.

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia dingin?"

"Dia dingin." Ino mengangguk. "Kuakui dia seperti membangun pembatas tak tertembus di sekitarnya. Itulah kenapa hubungan kalian membuat orang penasaran. Kalian terlihat serasi di satu sisi, dan terlihat seperti akan saling menghancurkan di sisi yang lain." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah karena tak juga bercerita pada sahabatnya itu. Namun bercerita hanya akan membuka luka lama.

"Dia jahat sekali." Suara Sakura sedikit tersendat ketika mengatakannya. "Menciumku dengan cara seperti waktu itu. Ino, Kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku kan? Rasanya menyedihkan kehilangan ciuman pertama dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tapi tidakkah kau merasa itu romantis? Maksudku, semua mengatakannya begitu!"

Sakura mendengus. "Tak ada yang romantis tentang itu. Niatnya jelas bukan karena hal semacam itu."

"Entahlah." Ino menyengir. "Aku tak pernah memiliki pengalaman sejenis itu. Siapa yang bisa kan? Selain kau." Sakura memutar matanya. "Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau punya aku yang selalu mendukungmu."

Kini Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, kau tahu _pig_? itu kalimat terdewasa yang pernah aku dengar darimu."

"Oh, aku memang sudah dewasa," tanggap Ino. "Dan kumohon berhenti memanggilku itu."

Tawa mereka pecah di dalam kelas yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

Saat itu tahun ketiganya di _High School_ , awal semester genap. Sakura telah lama menyadari perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke padanya dan ia mengira menerima status hubungan yang pria itu tawarkan adalah hal yang baik. Sakura sedang tak menyukai siapapun, dan godaan teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan melajang seumur hidup membuatnya berani berbuat nekat, menerima cinta dari orang yang tak dia cintai. Kala itu, satu dari tiga lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sasukelah yang akhirnya ia pilih. Kenapa? Karena dengan Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara namun cerdas luar biasa, Sakura yakin akan bisa menyukainya suatu saat nanti.

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum pada orang lain, ternyata menyimpan senyumannya hanya untuk Sakura. Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara saat di hadapan orang lain, selalu memiliki banyak sekali bahan pembicaraan saat bersama dengannya. Terlepas dari itu semua, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati dalam memperlakukannya, penuh kasih sayang dan memanjakannya. Sakura bahagia saat bersama Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan orang itu di kereta, sewaktu berangkat sekolah.

Neji, pria yang memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi bedanya, Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat Neji. Dan wajahnya terasa panas. Sakura menyadari saat itu juga bahwa ia menyukai Neji. Ia mendapatkannya, perasaan baru yang sering teman-temannya ceritakan. Namun ia memiliki Sasuke. Ia menyayangi Sasuke, setidaknya sebagai teman. Ia ingin menjadi teman saja dengan Sasuke tapi ia tahu itu mustahil. Jadi dengan ketetapan hati yang rapuh, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau ia menyukai pria lain.

Sakura menangis setelah itu, menangis seolah dia yang dicampakkan, menangis kenapa debaran kuat itu baru muncul saat pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen merah mudanya di atas meja, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya, lalu mengerlingkan matanya dengan gelisah. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang, sejak tadi, sudah setengah jam.

Di hadapannya Sasuke duduk sambil bersedekap, memandangnya lurus sambil memasang raut wajah datar yang sepertinya telah menjadi satu ciri khasnya sekarang. Pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun sejak tadi, setidaknya tak melakukan gerakan yang berarti selain memiringkan kepala dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka, di dalam kantin yang penuh itu, mencuri-curi pandang dan terlihat mencoba menguping apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sebenarnya. Masalahnya, mereka tak mengeluarkan satu katapun sejak tadi, sejak Sasuke masuk ke kantin dan langsung duduk di kursi di depan Sakura. Seolah-olah mereka memang sudah melakukan janji temu sebelumnya.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk gelas tingginya yang telah kosong, yang tadi berisi jus stroberi. Satu buku tulis tebal terlihat di atas meja. Buku tulis berisi catatan pelajarannya setiap hari, yang kini telah terabaikan. Sasuke melirik buku tulis itu, dan sebelum Sakura menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu, buku tulisnya sudah berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang menunjukkan kalau ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, dan memasukkan buku tulis tadi ke dalam tas ranselnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin.

Sakura melongo sebentar, menggeleng sekali dengan kesal, kemudian menyusul langkah pria itu setengah berlari.

"Kembalikan bukuku," seru Sakura sedikit terengah. Sasuke masih terus melangkah, diikuti Sakura di sebelahnya yang dengan susah payah menyesuaikan langkah panjang pria itu.

"Sasuke, kembalikan bukuku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan permainan. Semua catatan pelajaranku ada disitu."

Sasuke masih tak mau berbicara. Hanya matanya yang melirik sekilas pada Sakura.

"Berhenti atau...,"

"Atau apa?" langkah pria itu berhenti sekarang.

"Kembalikan saja bukuku, oke?" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Atau?" satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik. Matanya berkilat senang. Kesenangan yang kejam.

Sakura melotot. Kemudian mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Lupakan saja! kau bisa memilikinya." Sakura berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. "Aku bisa meng-copy catatan sialan siapapun," gerutunya lagi.

Dia terkesiap saat satu sikunya di tarik, memaksanya berhenti berjalan. Sasuke terlihat marah sekarang. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini?" geram pria itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan. Tapi aku menolak untuk dipermainkan olehmu," balas Sakura. Dia meringis saat cengkeraman Sasuke di sikunya semakin kuat.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku memang begitu."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa maumu? Kau ingin balas dendam? Kalau begitu lakukan dengan cepat agar kita bisa mengakhiri hal-hal tak berguna seperti ini."

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam. "Hal-hal tak berguna? Apakah sebuah ciuman lagi di tempat umum akan masih kau anggap tak berguna?" ancam Sasuke.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Tapi ia tak boleh lemah. Tidak di depan pria ini.

"Lakukan saja. lakukan sesukamu, sepuasmu!" Mereka saling melotot untuk beberapa detik yang panjang. lalu Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya, meraih ransel hitamnya. Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya, terkejut saat Sasuke meraih tangannya untuk meletakkan buku catatannya di telapak tangannya. Sasuke langsung beranjak setelah itu, meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, benar begitu Sakura?" Ino berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan bernuansa ungu itu. Kamar Ino. Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bergantian mengunjungi rumah masing-masing saat ada jam kosong kuliah.

Reaksi Ino tepat dengan perkiraan Sakura sebelumnya, mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian adalah mantan kekasih. Astaga. Kau hebat Sakura, hebat sekali berani mempermainkan pria seperti Sasuke," sindir Ino seraya menjatuhkan bokongnya di karpet, di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tidak, tidak pernah berniat mempermainkannya."

"Ya, ya. Kau bahkan menangis saat memutuskan hubungan dengannya dulu. Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu padanya." tatapan Ino melembut.

"Dia tak akan mau mendengarkanku," kata Sakura muram.

"Kau belum mencoba. Mungkin saja dia mau mendengarkan. Coba kau pikirkan jika ternyata selama ini dia serius ingin memulai kembali hubungan kalian?"

"Oh, dia tidak. Itu tak mungkin. Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakannya? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Sakura penuh harap. Terus terang membicarakan Sasuke membuat kepalanya sakit. Sakura juga tak mau termakan omongan Ino tentang Sasuke yang berniat memulai kembali kisah mereka. _Hell no_ , itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Untunglah Ino tertarik dengan usul Sakura untuk jalan-jalan, sangat tertarik malah. Masalahnya jalan-jalan dengan Ino selalu berakhir dengan menemani Ino berbelanja.

.

Dan dugaan Sakura benar.

Kebiasaan belanja Ino yang mengerikan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang jalan. Keranjang-keranjang belanjaan memenuhi tangan-tangan mereka, semuanya milik Ino. Sialnya, Ino terlalu jauh memarkir mobilnya –atau mungkin mereka yang berjalan terlalu jauh tadi. Sakura rasa yang kedualah yang benar.

"Ino, aku bersumpah tak akan mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi," gerutu Sakura.

Ino tertawa. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu minggu lalu Sakura sayang."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh sekarang."

"Yang itu juga," sahut Ino, lalu terkikik.

"Astaga, ayo kita berhenti berteman saja ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu saat aku butuh belanja lagi."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, tapi tersenyum. Ino di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?" sungut Sakura.

"Sasuke." mata Sakura mengerling ke arah tatapan Ino. Hatinya mencelos mendapati Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka, sedang berpelukan dengan wanita berambut merah. Sialnya di dekat mobil Ino yang terparkir manis.

"Lihat," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. "Dia tak benar-benar ingin memulainya kembali denganku."

"Kau sepertinya benar." Ino menatap Sakura yang kini memasang wajah datar, menutupi perasaannya. "Atau mungkin salah," tambah Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Salah?"

"Itu bisa siapa saja."

Sakura mendengus. "Bisa siapa saja?" Ino mengangguk. "Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Menjelaskan semuanya, apa?" Suara bariton itu mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo Ino, ini sudah hampir malam." Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke dan berjalan duluan ke mobil Ino, baru berbalik setelah berhenti di sebelah mobil Ino. Ia mengerang tertahan saat Ino berjalan santai dengan beberapa belanjaan yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tajam sahabat pirangnya itu. Bibirnya menutup kaku untuk menahan segala umpatan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Ino yang baru menyadari situasi tegang dari teman merah mudanya, dengan cepat-cepat membuka bagasi belakang, mengambil barang-barangnya dari tangan Sasuke –lalu dari tangan Sakura –melemparnya sembarangan lalu membanting bagasi hingga tertutup rapat.

"Sakura, ayo kita...,"

"Duluan saja Yamanaka. Sakura akan pulang bersamaku." Mata Sasuke tidak beranjak dari Sakura saat dia berbicara.

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Tidak Ino. Aku pulang bersamamu." Sakura sudah membuka pintu mobil ketika satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu kesal, mungkin lebih dari kesal. Dia marah, sehingga mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menepis cengkeraman Sasuke. Sangat kuat hingga tepisannya menampar pipi pria itu. Satu kukunya membuat goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah. Goresan di pipi Sasuke yang halus.

Suara kesiap Ino beriringan dengan suara Kesiapnya sendiri. Sasuke tidak terlihat meringis.

Pria itu marah. Jelas, marahnya lebih menakutkan dengan kemarahan Sakura tadi.

"Itu karena kau terlalu pemaksa." suara Sakura bergetar.

Gerakannya terlalu cepat, ketika Sasuke menunduk dan memegang pinggulnya, melempar tubuh Sakura di sebelah bahunya. Ino menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Sakura menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, sambil kaki dan tangannya terus memberontak.

"Turunkan aku Sasuke. Sialan kau!" orang-orang yang memandangi mereka banyak yang tersenyum memaklumi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar anak muda," kata mereka.

Sepertinya wajah tampan Sasuke tidak dapat diterima sebagai seorang kriminal. Mereka semua menganggap Sakura dan Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Sasuke memasukkaan Sakura yang masih memberontak ke dalam mobilnya yang ternyata terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Ino. Dia menyusul masuk dan mengunci pintu, membiarkan Sakura mengamuk di dalam mobil.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," geram Sakura setelah lelah memberontak. Di dahinya terlihat titik-titik keringat. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening karena digendong dengan posisi terbalik.

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya," balas Sasuke sarkatis. Tatapan pria itu beralih pada bibir Sakura yang setengah terbuka, terengah-engah. Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat kilat di mata Sasuke.

"Tidak," gumam Sakura. Tapi sudah terlambat. Bibir tipis Sasuke telah mendarat di atas bibirnya, melumat dengan kuat, membuat kepala Sakura terdesak di sandaran kursi.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana setelah itu?" Tanya Ino setelah mahasiswa terakhir selain mereka keluar dari dalam kelas.

Sakura memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ransel kecil, lalu mengaitkan ransel tersebut di kedua bahunya. Dia sengaja mengabaikan Ino, membiarkan pertanyaan Ino mengambang untuk sementara waktu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanggap Sakura malas-malasan setelah mendapat pelototan dari teman –rambut –pirang –menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Sakura."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, oke. Dia hanya mengantarku sampai ke rumah." _Setelah menciumku seperti orang kesetanan,_ tambah Sakura dalam hati, sambil berusaha untuk tidak merona. Demi Tuhan, apa yang paling tidak dia butuhkan saat ini adalah merona.

"Jangan bohong. Aku melihatnya menciummu, lagi." Habislah sudah. Sakura melangkah cepat keluar dari kelas, setengah berlari menghindari Ino.

"Berhenti Sakura! Kau tak ingin aku berteriak-teriak di koridor dan menyebutkan tentang...,"

"Baik-baik." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan melotot pada Ino yang sedang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jadi?" tuntut Ino setengah berbisik. Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor panjang menuju lantai satu. Belum memiliki rencana kemana harus pergi menghabiskan waktu sebelum mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai, satu jam lagi.

"Hanya itu."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Seyakin rambutku yang berwarna merah muda."

"Rambutmu memang merah muda."

"Tepat, itulah maksudku."

Ino terlihat kehilangan semangat. Mereka telah keluar dari gedung fakultas, masih berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Ino melambai genit pada seorang mahasiswa berkulit pucat dengan wajah sedikit -hanya sedikit- mirip Sasuke. Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura pada Ino setelah mereka melewati pria pucat tadi.

"Sai. Shimura Sai." Ino terdengar bersemangat. Oh baiklah, Ino jelas tertarik pada si Sai ini.

"Jadi, Seperti apa si Shimura ini?" selidik Sakura.

"Dia ramah, oh dan dia pandai melukis." Ino nyengir. "Anak seni," tambahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau memiliki kenalan anak seni?"

Ino tersenyum malu-malu. "Sebenarnya Sakura, aku bertemu dengannya saat Gokon."

Sakura mendengus jijik. "Kau ikut Gokon? Konyol sekali."

"Aku tahu aku tahu," Ino menyengir, lagi. "tapi aku bertemu dengannnya di Gokon. Jadi mari kita hentikan obrolan yang sudah berakar kemana-mana ini."

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Wow Ino, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar mengelak begini?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, masih nyengir. Matanya mengerling heran saat menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini. Tepat di depan pintu kantin selatan.

"Seingatku pagi tadi kau bilang tak ingin ke kantin selatan."

Sakura baru menyadari sekitar. Dia merutuki langkah kakinya sendiri tadi. Pergi ke kantin selatan memang selalu menjadi pilihan utama untuk menghabiskan waktu selama jam kosong, sebelum Sasuke mulai sering mengikutinya. Sekarang ia bersumpah ia lebih suka berada di perpustakaan yang berdebu daripada di sini. Sasuke selalu genius, tapi dia tak pernah menjadi kutu buku, setidaknya selama tiga tahun eksistensinya di kampus ini. Jadi kemungkinan bertemu Sasuke di perpustakaan antara kisaran sepuluh sampai lima belas persen.

"Kita ke kantin lain," putus Sakura seraya memutar tumitnya, lalu terpekik kaget. Dia hampir terjerembab ke belakang jika saja jemari Sasuke –orang yang membuatnya terkejut tadi- tidak reflek mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Sakura menarik tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke, mengusapnya sedikit sebelum menghadap Ino yang masih terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Ino?" mata Sakura mengerling tanpa kentara.

"Ah ha ha, iya. Aku sedang ingin makan di luar sebenarnya, Sakura. Ayo cepatlah! Aku lapar sekali." Ino berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sakura bermaksud memutari tubuh Sasuke tapi pria itu dengan keras kepala menghadang jalannya. Sakura mencoba lagi, lalu lagi dan lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Ino di depan sana terlihat mengasihani Sakura, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Permisi," kata Sakura nyaris putus asa.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

"Kita menghadang jalan."

"Ini bukan pintu satu-satunya." Sasuke benar. Orang-orang yang bermaksud melewati pintu ini untuk memasuki kantin memutuskan lewat dari pintu yang lain, pintu yang lebih besar. Tempat dimana tak ada acara hadang-menghadang.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mencoba membuat Sasuke lengah. Tapi percuma. Sasuke kelihatannya benar-benar memutuskan untuk jadi orang menyebalkan.

"Pilih mana. Berbicara di sini sambil ditatap orang-orang, atau ikut denganku, berdua saja?" tidak ada yang menguntungkan dari pilihan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, di tempat ramaipun sama tidak amannya selama berada didekat pria itu. Setidaknya berdua tidak ada yang akan memerhatikan mereka. Baiklah, Sakura telah memutuskan.

"Ayo, aku ikut denganmu. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya dulu pada Ino." Sasuke menoleh pada Ino yang masih menunggu, lalu menatap Sakura lagi. Dia mengangguk dan menyingkir dari pintu.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino. "Ino...,"

"Aku tahu, kau akan pergi dengannya," potong Ino.

"Siapa bilang? dalam hitungan ketiga." Ino mengerut bingung. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke sekali lagi, mendapati pria itu menatap tajam dan mulai melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Tiga!" teriak Sakura sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga. Untunglah ia suka mengenakan jeans bukannya rok. Untunglah ia suka memakai sepatu kets bukannya _high heels_. Sakura tertawa, terengah-engah tapi tertawa. Sakura menoleh ke belakang tapi tak mendapati Ino dimanapun di sekitarnya. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Ino muncul dari belokan dekat gedung perpustakaan. Sakura menghela napas lega saat melihat bahwa Ino sendirian.

"Kau lamban sekali," ejek Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tak sempat berlari." Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Sasukemu itu berhasil menangkap tanganku. Ya Tuhan, menakutkan sekali." Ino bergidik.

"Dia bukan Sasukeku."

"Dia menitipkan pesan." Ino memotong protes Sakura. "Dengar. Dia bilang begini." Ino berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Katakan pada Sakura, kembali dalam lima menit atau dia –kau maksudnya- akan menyesal."

Sakura mendengus. "Dia pikir dia siapa? Ayolah Ino, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan?" Sakura mulai melangkah, dalam hati merasa was-was juga. Sasuke yang sekarang memang sangat sangat menakutkan dan luar biasa pemaksa.

"Ya, dia mungkin hanya akan menciummu, lagi," timpal Ino.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Sepertinya aku bolos jam terakhir saja. Ino, aku pulang saja. _bye_..."

"Hei Sakura!" teriak Ino. Tapi Sakura sudah berlari kian jauh. "Dasar dia itu. Larinya cepat sekali." Ino menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Pembalasan dendam adalah hal paling buruk di dunia.

Sakura mulai berpikir kalau Sasuke sengaja mendekatinya untuk membuat hidupnya tak pernah tenang. Tidak, dia bukan mulai berpikir seperti itu, tapi memang sudah berpikir seperti itu sejak awal. Pendekatan yang Sasuke lakukan terlalu memaksa untuk bisa disimpulkan sebagai –berusaha-mendapatkan-cinta-lamanya-kembali. Sakura menyadari dengan pasti kalau dirinya adalah cinta pertama Sasuke, dan semua orang tahu bahwa cinta pertama selalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi masalahnya, yang diyakini oleh Sakura sekarang adalah, bahwa Sasuke bukan sedang ingin mengulang kisah cinta mereka. Sasuke ingin membalas dendam.

Sakura mengulang-ulang hal itu di dalam benaknya, di dalam hatinya yang masih menyimpan sebuah penyesalan besar sampai sekarang. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke membalas dendam, namun yang terjadi adalah ketakutan yang selama ini bersembunyi kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Ia takut Sasuke menyakitinya. Bukan secara fisik, tapi psikis. Katakan ia egois, tapi ia benar-benar tak siap untuk merasakan sakit hati itu lagi. Terlalu berat. Terlalu sulit ia pikul sendirian.

Menghindar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Walau ia tahu hal tersebut sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah. Hanya menundanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Tapi biarlah, ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih banyak untuk berpikir sebelum bertemu Sasuke kembali. Sejauh ini ia berhasil menghindari Sasuke hampir satu minggu lamanya. Bukan berarti lelaki itu tak berusaha mengejarnya setiap waktu. Sakura hanya memiliki kemampuan berlari melebihi semua orang. Itulah kenapa Sasuke selalu gagal menemuinya.

Tapi disitulah kekacauan baru dimulai, dengan Sasuke yang telah berdiri kaku di gerbang paling depan Universitas.

Sakura terlambat menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu setelah berdiri nyaris satu meter di hadapannya. Seharusnya ia lebih curiga sebelumnya, mendapati banyak sekali mahasiswi yang terkikik genit setelah atau sebelum melewati gerbang itu hari ini. Sakura bersiap memutar tumit, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri seperti biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah terlambat. Sasuke telah melihatnya lebih dulu, dan kini pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan mata tajamnya yang tampak luar biasa marah.

"Aku ada jam kuliah sepuluh menit lagi. Nanti kita akan bicara." Sakura mencoba peruntungannya dengan memutari tubuh tegap kaku itu. Tapi ia belum bisa kemana-mana disebabkan cekalan kuat, lagi-lagi di sikunya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya mengikuti langkah panjang pria itu, melintasi salah satu taman kampus menuju parkiran. Orang-orang memerhatikan mereka, seperti biasa.

Dia kira Sasuke akan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil lelaki itu, namun yang terjadi adalah Sasuke hanya mendorongnya ke badan mobil, lalu mengurungnya dalam penjara dua lengannya yang terlihat kuat dan tak bisa dilewati. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, mengomel di dalam hati tentang perilaku Sasuke yang tak memedulikan lingkungan sekitar mereka. Tak memedulikan orang-orang yang memerhatikan. Sasuke tahu Sakura tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan menggunakan itu untuk membuat Sakura jengah. Begitulah kesimpulan yang dibuat Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara tajam.

Sakura menghela napas lelah, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tahu apa alasannya, Sasuke," jawabnya dengan berani –pura-pura berani.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum sinis yang membuat Sakura semakin ingin melarikan diri. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura menarik napas waspada. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tak memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu itu tidak berguna sama sekali." Napas Sasuke berembus di wajahnya, membawa aroma nikotin menembus indera penciumannya.

"Kau merokok." Sakura berbisik tanpa sadar. Tentu saja terdengar oleh pria itu yang berdiri kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendengus keras. "Kau telah menghancurkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Nikotin, obat tidur." Sasuke kembali tersenyum sinis. "Betapa hebatnya kau dulu, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang polos hancur dan...,"

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Airmatanya mulai mengalir. Pandangannya kabur hingga tak bisa memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke ketika berbicara.

"Kau menangis." Satu ibu jari Sasuke mengusap pipinya. "Jangan menangis." suara pria itu terdengar lebih kaku.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Maafkan aku Sasuke. Hukum saja aku seperti...,"

"Aku tak akan menghukummu untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahmu. Aku akan menghukummu atas keinginanku sendiri," potong Sasuke tajam. "Kau benar waktu itu. Aku menunda kuliahku selama dua tahun karena dirimu. Semuanya karena dirimu Sakura. Karena kau mengkhianatiku dan lebih memilih si Neji yang akhirnya mengkhianatimu." kata Sasuke kejam.

Sakura menggeleng kuat lagi. Airmatanya mengalir kian deras. Ia tak tahu bila yang telah ia lakukan berakibat lebih buruk dari yang ia duga sebelum ini. Ia tak tahu kalau ada seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke yang begitu mencintai dengan dalam di usia yang relatif muda. Maka dari itu Sasuke harus tahu, harus tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Cerita setelah Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat itu.

"Neji tidak...,"

"Sasuke?" suara lembut perempuan menyentak mereka berdua. Sebenarnya hanya Sakura saja karena Sasuke terlihat tidak kaget sama sekali.

"Karin." Kungkungan tangan Sasuke tidak ada lagi. Sakura dengan cepat menghapus sisa-sisa airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Sasuke." Perempuan berambut merah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. Sakura tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika Sasuke melangkah ke arah perempuan bernama Karin itu dan menerima kecupan di pipi dari perempuan itu.

Mata Karin yang tadi menatap Sasuke dengan terperangah beralih pada Sakura, menilai dengan ketenangan yang tak terlihat terganggu pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke baru saja berdiri begitu dekat dengan gadis lain.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya saat namanya keluar dari mulut Karin. "Jadi kau orangnya." Karin mengangguk sekali. Ada tatapan mengasihani di matanya, yang -walau tidak mengerti- Sakura tak suka melihatnya. Dia tak suka dikasihani.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang kembali datar.

Karin mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sedang merindukan tunanganku saja," katanya senang.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke. Semua kebingungan yang tadi ia rasakan terjawab sudah. Sasuke sudah bertunangan, dengan perempuan yang pernah ia lihat bersama Ino waktu itu, yang berpelukan dengan Sasuke di tempat umum waktu itu. Sakura merasakan denyutan sakit itu lagi. Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, dulu sekali, di suatu hari di musim panas.

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya sejak awal. Tapi kenapa sesakit ini rasanya? Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang terus menatapnya, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan senyum lemah yang pasti terlihat aneh sekali.

Suara deringan ponsel menyelamatkannya. Berasal dari dalam saku _jeans_ nya.

"Ya Ino?" Sakura berjengit mendengar suara cempreng Ino yang menyuruhnya cepat ke kelas. Karena ada kuis katanya. "Aku akan kesana sekarang." Lalu ia menutup panggilannya. Sakura beranjak melewati Sasuke dan Karin setelah mengangguk sekilas. Ia berjalan setengah berlari sembari satu tangannya mencengkeram pakaiannya yang berada di bagian dada.

Masih terasa sesak di sana, Sakura tersenyum miris.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia harus melupakan kisah cintanya yang tragis dan fokus pada kuis yang harus ia lewati nanti. Kakashi sensei memang menolerir keterlambatan karena ia sendiri sering terlambat. Tapi dosen satu itu itu tak pernah menolerir mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai rendah di kuis. Tidak peduli orang itu datang atau tidak pada saat kuis diberikan. Ya, Sakura rasa sebuah kuis dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak Sasuke dan tunangannya yang berambut merah.

Sasuke tidak mengikutinya lagi

Kenyataan itu cukup membuat Sakura lega sekaligus penasaran. Tapi ia memantapkan hati bahwa apa yang terjadi sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada terombang-ambing menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang selalu membuat hatinya ketar-ketir.

Ada yang terasa hilang memang, sama seperti dulu dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh pergi. Perasaan hilang itu bukan berasal dari rasa bersalahnya yang besar. Ini lebih dalam dari itu. Sesuatu yang telah memiliki nama namun terlarang dan terlalu tidak tahu diri jika berani ia lisankan.

Ayolah, cinta dua tahun lalu dan Sasuke yang populer terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan oleh pikiran sehat gadis manapun. Dan ada sebuah pengkhianatan di sini, meski Sakura tidak berkencan dengan Neji saat masih bersama Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke karena sebab orang ketiga. Hal itu saja sudah sulit dimaafkan.

Oleh karena itu, semoga apa yang berjalan sekarang terus berlanjut. Semoga Sasuke bahagia dengan Karin, tunangannya. Sakura tulus mendoakan hal itu. Ia harus tulus. Memangnya apalagi yang ia harapkan dari hubungan mereka yang sudah lama berlalu? Kisah cinta berakhir dimana-mana. Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih pertamanya, itu fakta. Dan Neji adalah kekasih keduanya. Apalagi yang mesti ia lakukan tentang itu? Ia tak bisa kembali ke masalalu dan mengubah jalan cerita hidupnya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa untuk kebahagiaan para pria itu.

"Sakura..." suara Ino memanggilnya pelan, berasal dari seberang meja panjang bercat putih di tengah ruangan. Sakura menoleh, memandang Ino yang tampak sedang melebarkan mata menatap ke arahnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya turun dari atas ranjangnya yang berwarna merah marun tanpa corak apapun. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di seberang Ino, berbatasan dengan meja putih panjang yang menampung beberapa buku tebal yang terbuka seluruhnya.

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik laptop putihnya yang tertumpuk di bawah salah satu buku, lalu membukanya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan _power point_ tugas individunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan sempat tertidur saat Ino baru mulai serius mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Mereka memang sepakat mengerjakan tugas masing-masing di rumah Sakura. Tapi Ino lebih memilih menonton beberapa episode dorama yang baru ia beli kemarin sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi saat Ino menggeleng tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Kau menangis," kata Ino kemudian.

"Aku tidak..." Sakura mengusap pipinya dan baru menyadari airmata yang mengalir di sana.

Menangis tanpa sadar bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, rutuknya kesal pada diri sendiri.

" _Yeah_ , sedikit airmata untuk pengobatan hati," kata Sakura berusaha santai. Ia memasang tampang memelas saat Ino akan kembali membuka mulut. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat sahabat sehidup sematinya itu setuju menutup mulut rapat-rapat, untuk saat ini.

"Aku _ah_ bingung dengan tampilan _power point_ -ku ini." Ino menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya menyengir.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yang sederhana saja Ino," kata Sakura lalu menyipitkan mata. "Berhenti memasang latar belakang _Barbie_ dan memajang fotomu sendiri di sebelah materi. Kau harus mempresentasikan tugas _Structure_ bukannya model rambut terbaru."

Ino mendengus. " _Structure_ itu pelajaran paling menyebalkan selama aku berada di _English Department_ Sakura," keluhnya. "Aku hanya ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan berwarna." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura mengibaskan satu lengannya. "Terserah kau saja! Selama kau tak mengenakan pakaian terlalu mencolok saat kita _hiking_ akhir pekan ini."

"Ah!" Ino tiba-tiba semangat. "Sakura..." Ino melebarkan matanya, memasang raut memohon dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup di depan muka.

Sakura tahu ini akan terjadi. "Tidak Ino," ujarnya tegas. "Pakaianmu sudah banyak. Lagipula jika kemalaman, kita hanya akan menginap semalam, di atas gunung." sakura menekankan kata gunung dalam kalimatnya.

Ino masih memasang raut memohon. "Aku butuh jaket tebal Sakura."

"Aku tahu jumlah jaket tebalmu, juga perlengkapan _hiking_ termasuk _backpack_ -mu yang beragam warna." Sakura tersenyum senang. "Aku bahkan tahu jumlah pakaian dalam baru yang kau beli satu bulan ini." Ino merengut dan baru ingin memprotes namun dengan cepat dibungkam oleh Sakura.

" _No. More. Shopping_." Setelah itu terdengar helaan napas Ino dan kekehan puas Sakura.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own anything._

* * *

Lewat empat hari dan doa Sakura tidak terkabul. Begitu keluar dari kelas _structure_ , matanya menangkap keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar santai di dinding koridor. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya datar dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Sakura.

Dia menunggu.

Sakura melirik Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Bisik-bisik dan tatapan tertarik yang mengarah pada Sasuke seolah tak berarti lagi. Tidak terlalu mengganggu lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Inilah yang ia takutkan, terbiasa dengan perhatian janggal yang menghubungkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke depan ke arah Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdebar keras. Ino telah berjalan mendahuluinya bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain setelah satu anggukan darinya.

Inilah waktunya, waktu mereka berbicara panjang untuk mengakhiri segala kerumitan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tak memiliki status apapun selain mantan kekasih. Ya, hanya mantan kekasih, Sakura meyakinkan hatinya.

Dia melirik Sasuke dan melewati tempat pria itu berdiri. Hal itu cukup untuk dimengerti sebagai ajakan agar pria itu mengikutinya. Punggungnya merasakan tatapan tajam dari mata sekelam malam itu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sedikit cepat menuruni tangga, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang dan lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan seraya memikirkan tujuan langkahnya.

Sakura terus-terusan berdebar sepanjang jalan hingga langkahnya terhenti di sebelah mobil berwarna hitam di parkiran. Mobil Sasuke.

.

Dan di sanalah mereka, masih berada di dalam mobil yang sekarang terparkir rapi di sebuah _basement_ gedung apartemen. Sakura tak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh tentang tempat mereka berada saat ini karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah berbicara dengan pria itu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya karena tdak tahan dengan suasana hening yang melingkupi mereka. Keberadaan Sasuke di sebelahnya semakin menambah beban derita.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memulai dengan suara lirih yang seketika tercekat saat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, tepat di mata. Ia merutuki kerja jantungnya yang kian keras dan bibirnya yang terasa bergetar serta tak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Demi Tuhan, ini hanya Sasuke. Seburuk-buruk yang akan dilakukan pria itu mungkin hanya sebatas ciuman lagi. Tapi itupun sudah membuat jantungnya memompa semakin keras. Lagipula ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Demi apapun, ia tak menyangka dirinya se-idiot ini!

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tatapan matanya seolah menahan sesuatu, seperti sebuah keinginan besar yang belum tercapai. Sakura menggeser hati-hati tubuhnya ke sudut terjauh di ruang sempit itu.

"Kau duluan," kata Sakura, menyadari matanya yang tampak nanar menatap Sasuke.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik sedikit. "Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Kau yang mengajakku pergi," katanya santai.

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Dia sudah hampir menangis menahan debar jantungnya sejak tadi. Dan pria itu tetap memutuskan untuk mempermainkannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela. Satu bulir airmata jatuh di sisi pipinya yang tidak terlihat oleh pria itu. Dia berpura-pura mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal untuk menutupi usahanya menghapus airmata itu.

Ketika ia menatap kembali pada Sasuke, matanya telah menampilkan luka yang mustahil untuk ditutupi lagi. Saat ia berbicara, suaranya terdengar lebih kasar dari biasanya.

"Neji tidak mencampakkanku seperti yang kau duga selama ini," katanya datar. Kilat keterkejutan sekilas terlihat pada mata kelam di hadapannya. "Kami memang berkencan setelah aku putus denganmu, hanya satu minggu. Selebihnya hanyalah pertemanan biasa."

Sakura menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke dan lebih memilih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Dia bilang aku tak benar-benar menyukainya." Sakura menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Aku sangat bingung waktu itu. Dimana bagian aku tidak menyukainya sedangkan aku mencampakkan kekasihku sendiri untuk dapat bersama dengannya?" Sakura mendengus, mengingat raut wajah Neji yang meragukan perasaan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi Sakura tak pernah membenci pria berambut panjang itu. Tidak akan pernah. Karena berkat pria itulah, ia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Walau sudah terlambat.

"Lalu dia memutuskan hubungan kami, begitu saja. Dan kami tetap bisa menjadi teman setelahnya." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang rahangnya telah terlihat sekaku papan. "Bukankah itu hebat Sasuke?"

Dengusan Sasuke disertai senyum sinis bercampur geram.

"Kau beranggapan kalau aku akan mau kau perlakukan seperti pria itu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau berbeda dengannya." Sakura tersenyum. "Dia lebih logis dalam menyikapi hubungannya dengan perempuan. Dia menyukaiku, tapi dengan senang hati melepasku jika ada pria lain yang aku sukai, tanpa dendam."

"Sinting," sahut Sasuke.

" _Yeah_ , dia memang sinting." Sakura terkekeh. "Pria sinting yang menyenangkan."

Jeda lagi di antara mereka.

Sakura berdehem halus menutupi kecanggungan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan dulu," kata Sakura kemudian. "Aku tahu kata maaf saja tak berguna. Tapi kita benar-benar perlu mengakhiri semua ini." Rahang Sasuke kian bertambah kaku. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan kelam. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk tak memutus kontak mata mereka sekarang ini. Ia ingin Sasuke agar mengerti, bahwa dulu mereka hanyalah para remaja yang tidak berpikir panjang tentang akibat atas perbuatan mereka untuk masa mendatang.

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan padamu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi balas dendammu padaku." Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku memang sok berani, padahal sebenarnya takut sekali." Dia menggenggam satu telapak tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terkepal di roda kemudi. Dan merasa lega karena tidak adanya penolakan dari pria itu. "Bisakah kita mengakhirinya Sasuke? Lagipula kau juga sudah bertunangan. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya menebus kesalahanku." Hati Sakura bergetar saat menyebutkan kata bertunangan.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi digenggamnya berbalik mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Sakura tersentak mendapati kemarahan di mata pria itu.

"Kau...apakah semudah itu mengakhiri semuanya?" Sentak Sasuke geram.

"Tidak, tidak pernah mudah." Sakura kaget. Airmatanya akhirnya jatuh juga. Dan dia merutuki sikapnya yang tampak terlalu cengeng dan lemah. "Sekarang maupun dulu, tak pernah mudah." Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap terisak.

"Bohong! Berhenti berbohong padaku Sakura," desis Sasuke. Tapi satu ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Mereka kembali pada keheningan yang sulit diartikan. Isakan Sakura adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar keras di dalam mobil itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan mereka? Status kekasih di antara mereka telah berakhir bertahun lalu. Waktu patah hati juga telah lewat. Mereka bertemu lagi di kampus yang sama dan bertingkah laku selayaknya orang yang tak pernah saling mengenal pada awalnya. Namun Sasuke memulai takdir mereka kembali, mendekati dengan dalih balas dendam yang menyakiti hati mereka sendiri.

Mereka saling menyakiti. Kenyataan itu bisa juga disimpulkan sebagai; mereka saling mencintai. Bukankah orang yang saling mencintai sebenarnya memiliki penderitaan yang tak bisa mereka bagi pada siapapun? Seperti takut kehilangan, dan takut akan perpisahan. Semua itu membuat derita. Tapi para pecinta tetap memutuskan untuk bertahan. Kenapa? Karena mereka saling mencintai.

Sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki rasa yang sama. Itulah yang menyebabkan penderitaan mereka, dan kerumitan yang terjadi adalah akibat karena keduanya tak memiliki cara yang baik untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, terutama Sasuke. Karena Sakura terlanjur memikirkan hal terburuk tentang dirinya sendiri, hingga hampir mustahil baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu, maupun sekarang.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Seru Sakura. "Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa Neji memutuskan agar kami dulu berpisah?"

Sasuke tampak geram tapi tetap bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai mantan pacarku." mata Sasuke melebar. Sakura telah berhenti terisak. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke setelah aku mencampakkannya. Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi itulah yang terjadi." Suaranya melembut. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rahang Sasuke yang tampak kaku sejak tadi.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada si Culun yang tidak berusaha mempertahankanku dulu. Lalu..." Ini bagian tersulit yang harus Sakura katakan. "Dia muncul lagi setelah dua tahun menghilang. Kakak kelas culun itu kembali dengan penampilan yang luar biasa tampan, sebagai mahasiswa angkatan yang sama denganku." Tangan Sakura yang tadi berada di rahang Sasuke bergerak ke leher bagian belakang pria itu. Ia membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Napas pria itu menggelitik lekukan lehernya yang terbuka.

"Dua tahun yang terasa panjang di kampus yang sama. Dan ia memutuskan itulah saatnya balas dendam." Lengan Sasuke yang tadinya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura telah menyusup di pinggang gadis itu. Satu lengannya yang lain melingkar di punggung Sakura. Mereka berpelukan, setelah sekian lama.

"Pria itu ingin balas dendam padahal aku masih mencintainya." pelukan Sasuke kian erat. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu? Hal itu hampir mustahil terjadi mengingat betapa kerasnya ia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri selama ini. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Keheningan selanjutnya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Dan selama itu pula mereka berpelukan. Ketika dekapan mereka terlepas, airmata Sakura telah turun lagi, lebih dan lebih deras di setiap detiknya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka, terbongkarlah sebab tangisannya.

"Dendammu sudah terbalas bukan? Sasuke?" Setelah itu Sakura menutup matanya seraya kembali bersandar pada kursi, pertanda bahwa percakapan mereka telah selesai.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga samar, sangat samar, satu senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Tuhan menciptakan waktu dengan tujuan yang akan selalu membuat kita terkejut dan terkagum-kagum. Waktu adalah penyembuh yang terbaik. Waktu adalah kesempatan bagi kita untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Waktu memberikan Sakura sebuah keberanian besar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, kepada Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan ketenangan yang telah ia dambakan selama bertahun-tahun. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa malu setelah percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya terasa benar setelah ia meminta maaf. Semuanya terasa benar setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Sakura mencoba untuk mengabaikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang hari itu, tanpa sedikitpun membicarakan atau menanggapi ungkapan perasaannya.

Sasuke tak pernah mencarinya lagi. Artinya Sasuke telah selesai dengannya, dengan kemarahan yang telah pria itu simpan empat tahun belakangan. Sudah saatnya Sakura berjalan lurus dan meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang. Sudah saatnya Sakura membuat cerita baru dalam kehidupannya, mencari cinta baru dan memperlakukan –siapapun pria itu nanti dengan lebih baik, dengan cinta yang dewasa dan tak gampang terguncang.

Sakura berjanji di dalam hati. Kali selanjutnya ia jatuh cinta, ia akan menjaga cinta itu dengan baik.

.

.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari tercerah di musim panas, namun sebuah awan columbus di ujung terjauh langit membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir. Hujan di musim panas tak pernah dapat diprediksi. Hal itu buruk bagi rencana _hiking_ mereka hari ini.

Sakura telah berada di dalam bis yang akan membawa para mahasiswa klub pecinta alam ke salah satu gunung yang harus mereka daki. Ia sedang memerhatikan teman-temannya yang memilih untuk tetap berada di luar sembari menunggu anggota mereka lengkap sebelum berangkat.

Seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga berada di sana, memasuki bis, dan langsung berjalan ke arahnya. Secara reflek tangan Sakura menggapai ujung lengan kursi yang masih kosong di sebelahnya saat melihat orang itu berniat duduk di sana.

"Maaf," katanya serba salah. "Kursi ini milik Ino."

"Yamanaka membelinya?" tanya orang itu seraya mengangkat satu alis.

"Tidak, tapi..." Sakura menghela napas. Tangannya masih mencegah orang itu duduk. "Sasuke, kau bahkan bukan anggota klub ini." Ya, Sasuke. Pria itu sepertinya memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang semakin menyebalkan yang lagi-lagi muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku resmi anggota klub ini dua hari yang lalu," jawab Sasuke acuh. "Singkirkan tanganmu, atau yah...terserah kau saja kalau kau bersikeras ingin aku mendudukinya." Sakura menarik tangannya menjauh, lalu memalingkan muka ke luar jendela. Itulah yang terus ia lakukan sampai bis penuh dan mulai berjalan. Ino terlihat sangat kaget saat datang tadi dan melihat Sasuke telah duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi teman berambut pirangnya itu memutuskan untuk mundur dalam damai dan mengambil tempat lain jauh di belakang.

"Kau tidak tidur? Semua orang tidur." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mengajaknya berbicara setelah diam selama satu setengah jam penuh. Lalu ia melirik pada teman-temannya yang tadi sempat bernyanyi-nyanyi telah tertidur semua. Mereka memang berangkat terlalu pagi, pukul enam lewat lima belas menit dan masih gelap.

"Aku tak mengantuk," jawab Sakura dengan nada biasa. Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, juga tidak tidur.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu saat kau tertidur," kata Sasuke datar. "Sejujurnya Sakura, kau akan lebih aman kalau kau tidur daripada bangun seperti sekarang dan membuatku ingin menciummu," tambahnya dengan seulas senyum tipis penuh arti.

Sakura menghela napasnya keras-keras lalu menatap pria menjengkelkan di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya semaumu Sasuke, semaumu. Apalah pentingnya sebuah ciuman bagimu? Hanya sebagai pembuktian dan penguasaan," kata Sakura sinis, sekaligus terluka. Sasuke telah menciumnya dua kali, tanpa perasaan. Disaat pria itu telah memiliki seorang tunangan yang cantik.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Jadi aku bisa menciummu kapanpun aku mau." pria itu mendenguskan tawa. "Kau tak bisa menarik kembali kata-katamu, Sakura," peringatnya tegas.

"Kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku?" potong Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan. Sasuke terdiam. "Tidak? Jadi ini masih dalam rangka balas dendam ya." Sakura bersandar dan menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke," katanya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi mereka telah sampai di posko pendaftaran pendaki yang terletak di kaki gunung. Udara sejuk dan segar yang jauh dari polusi perkotaan membuat para pecinta alam tersenyum penuh penghargaan. Sakura mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna cokelat tua, celana _jeans_ original panjang berbahan ringan dan _t-shirt_ longgar lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan tulisan _Natural Lover_ di bagian depannya. Jaket berwarna cokelat tua baru saja ia kenakan, disusul tas ransel besar berwarna hitam yang kini mengait mantap di kedua bahunya.

Pengecekan bawaan telah selesai dilakukan. Kelompok mereka yang terdiri dari dua puluh dua orang berangkat secara serentak dan penuh suka cita. Sakura dan Ino berada di tengah-tengah rombongan. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di barisan paling belakang bersama beberapa mahasiswa lain yang memang ditugaskan di bagian itu, sebagai pelindung para perempuan yang keseluruhan hanya berjumlah delapan orang, termasuk Ino dan Sakura.

"Sakura, kurasa dia masih menyukaimu," bisik Ino di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk sekedar berprasangka Ino. Dan jangan lupakan tentang tunangan berambut merahnya itu," balas Sakura juga dengan berbisik. Jarak mereka dengan orang yang berada di depan dan belakang mereka terpaut setengah meter, namun percakapan mereka tetap harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati agar tak menambah gosip di kampus. Walau sebenarnya teman-teman pecinta alam mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang senang bergosip.

Ino menghela napas kesal. "Kau benar, maafkan aku. Dia lelaki paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku temui," kata Ino kemudian. "Terlalu sulit ditebak, juga ditolak." Ino meyengir.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku juga merasakan sebuah pengharapan yang benar-benar mengganggu," keluhnya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku mencari seorang pria baik untuk kucintai. Pria seperti Neji yang pengertian dan tidak membuat hatiku terlalu berdebar-debar seperti ini." Ino yang memang telah mengetahui tentang Neji hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Membosankan," ketusnya.

"Siapa yang membosankan? Aku atau Neji?"

Ino menggeleng. "Kau dan cita-citamu yang pesimis," sahut Ino sinis. "Bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta dengan pria yang tak membuatmu berdebar-debar? Ayolah Sakura, berhenti memandang rendah dirimu sendiri."

Sakura terkekeh. "Baiklah baiklah. Setidaknya aku menginginkan pria yang lebih mudah dihadapi, sabar tapi tetap cerdas," katanya kemudian.

"Ya Tuhan, sekarang kau mencari seorang pengajar untuk anak-anakmu."

"Aku belum punya anak, Ino."

Ino mendelik sebal. "Hanya ungkapan Sakura, ungkapan."

"Ayo nyanyikan lagu ceria untuk memompa semangat kita!" teriakan dari arah depan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Suara nyanyian mulai terdengar semakin keras dan menambah semangat. Tawa merebak di antara mereka.

"Naruto sepertinya akan menjadi kekasih yang benar-benar penyayang, walau tak terlalu cerdas sih," renung Sakura seraya menatap kepala bermahkotakan rambut pirang terang yang menyembul di bagian paling depan barisan.

"Yah, Naruto adalah pria paling baik dan menyenangkan yang pernah aku kenal," aku Ino. "Tapi dia sudah punya pacar, Sakura." Sakura menoleh kaget pada Ino. "Hinata, si anak tataboga," sambung Ino.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Pria baik selalu sudah ada yang punya, menyebalkan." Ino mengangguk, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa lalu mulai ikut bernyanyi bersama para rombongan.

.

.

Pukul satu tiga puluh siang mereka telah sampai di puncak gunung dan sudah dipastikan akan menginap. Pemandangan terlalu bagus untuk hanya dilewatkan sebentar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tenda-tenda telah didirikan, kayu bakar telah dikumpulkan untuk memasak makan malam mereka nanti.

Sakura sedang menatap Sasuke yang mengobrol dengan Naruto –sebenarnya terlihat hanya Naruto saja yang berbicara. Sasuke tampak menanggapi dengan tenang dan raut wajah datar. Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu mengerutkan dahi saat melihat pria tinggi berambut panjang di kejauhan yang melambai –sepertinya pada dirinya.

Mata Sakura melebar saat menyadari siapa pria itu.

"Neji!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar. Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. Dia menjadi serba salah, hingga baru sadar ketika Neji telah berjalan melewati Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Sakura, aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini," kata Neji heran sembari memberikan senyum tipis tulus yang sama dengan empat tahun lalu.

"Aku...juga," sahut Sakura sedikit terbata. Neji terlihat setampan yang dia ingat, hanya lebih dewasa dan tinggi. Sepertinya hanya dirinya saja yang berhenti bertambah tinggi sejak kelas dua belas, keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau ikut klub pecinta alam juga?" tanya Sakura setelah berhenti terpana. Senyum Neji selalu membawakan ketenangan tersendiri baginya. Seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Neji menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mendaki bersama teman-temanku." Sakura mengangguk serius. "Jadi bagaimana kabarmu, _pink_? Apa-apaan kau mengganti _email_ -mu dan menghilang begitu saja?" tuntut Neji pura-pura garang.

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk. "Habis pacar barumu cemburu padaku waktu itu."

Neji terkekeh seraya mengusap kepala Sakura. "Dia memang seperti itu," ungkapnya dengan senyum masam.

"Kau masih bersama Ten Ten?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Sakura menepis tangan Neji dan merapikan rambutnya. "Kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku! Aku tak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang," ketus Sakura.

"Hei hei." Neji mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sensitif seperti ini?"

"Memulai kembali kisah cinta lama eh, Sakura?" Suara bariton dari arah belakang mereka membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menyentak lepas rangkulan Neji dari bahunya. Mereka berdua berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan aura mematikan yang kian kelam.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji pada Sakura. Tentu saja Neji pernah melihat Sasuke di ponsel Sakura. Tapi penampilan sudah jauh berbeda sekarang.

"Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Apa-apaan perasaan tak enak dan takut yang dia rasakan sekarang?

Neji menatap Sasuke serius tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan terlihat tak ada niat untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa. Keheningan yang canggung membuat Sakura melirik gelisah pada dua pria sama tinggi yang tak pernah terlalu banyak bicara itu.

"Ah Neji, ayo kenalkan aku dengan teman-temanmu." Sakura menarik lengan Neji untuk menyeret pria itu menjauh sebelum sebuah perkelahian terjadi. Neji dan Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe pria yang suka melakukan adu jotos khas laki-laki. Tapi Sakura tetap merasa khawatir.

Satu lengan Sakura dicengkeram Sasuke saat mereka melewati pria itu.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Hyuga," kata Sasuke tajam. "Jadi berhentilah menggoda gadisku dan kembali ke habitatmu." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Neji dan menyentak cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang gadis penggoda yang ingin merebut para pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan tunangan." Sakura menghela napas kasar, lalu menatap pada Neji yang tampak tidak terima dengan penilaian Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengirimimu _email_ -ku yang baru, Neji," kata Sakura datar sebelum berjalan ke arah tendanya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Itu ia lakukan tanpa satu kalipun tanpa memandang pada Sasuke.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" desis Sasuke sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyeret Sakura menjauhi kelompok seusai makan malam. Memang sejak pertemuan dengan Neji tadi siang Sakura telah berhasil menghindari Sasuke terus menerus dengan melakukan banyak sekali aktifitas bersama kelompok perempuan hingga terlalu sulit untuk sekedar didekati.

Malam yang dingin membuat Sakura mengencangkan jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Gelap malam menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dengan baik di belakang tenda terjauh dari tempat rombongan mereka berkumpul sekarang.

Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan memasang raut wajah frustrasi.

"Jika kau ingin menenangkan hatimu sendiri, Sasuke. Maka jawabannya tidak. Tidak setelah aku lulus SMA," jawab Sakura gemas. "Kalaupun berhubungan, itu hanya teman. Sama seperti denganmu, kisah cinta kami sudah berakhir empat tahun lalu."

"Tidak, kita belum...,"

"Kita sudah berakhir," potong Sakura. "Kau sudah bertunangan, Sasuke. Kenyataan kalau aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang adalah masalah yang akan aku selesaikan sendiri." Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Inilah keberhasilan dalam balas dendammu. Aku mencintaimu, demi Tuhan! Dan aku sangat menderita sekarang. Aku menangis setiap malam karena mengingatmu, dan harus berpura-pura tegar di siang hari di hadapan orang-orang. Tidakkah itu cukup untukmu? Atau aku harus mati dan benar-benar hilang dari dunia yang kau tempati?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar saat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, lagi.

"Tolong, menjauhlah dariku Sasuke. Sama sepertimu yang telah memiliki tunangan, aku juga ingin memulai hubungan baru dengan pria yang baru." Sakura mengatakan hal itu seraya berjalan mundur. Sasuke di hadapannya berdiri kaku dengan raut wajah datar. Namun kilat matanya memancarkan keteguhan hati yang selalu melekat dalam karakternya sejak lama.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke tegas. "Aku tak bisa Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskanmu saat aku masih mencintaimu?"

Dan pernyataan Sasuke itu, seperti sebuah obat ajaib yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Senyum lembut yang telah lama tersembunyi pada sosok tinggi berparas tampan itu memperjelas perasaannya. Perasaan mereka yang akhirnya terbalas.

.

.

Hujan turun deras malam itu. Tidak beserta angin kencang hingga tenda-tenda yang berdiri di puncak gunung itu masih dapat melindungi para penghuninya. Tapi cukup membekukan jika saja mereka tak membawa kantung tidur berpenghangat dan cukup selimut. Sakura masih terjaga, menatap tetesan hujan yang menghujam atap tendanya.

Ino di sebelahnya sudah tidur entah sudah berapa jam yang lalu. Sakura terlalu malas untuk melihat perjalanan waktu melalui ponselnya yang tersimpan rapi di salah satu kantung ransel bawaannya. Ia bukannya tak mau tidur, tapi benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Perkataan Sasuke setelah makan malam tadi masih mengambang dalam otaknya, membawa perasaan bahagia yang justru menyesakkan.

Sasuke terlihat tulus saat mengatakannya.

Itulah masalahnya.

Perkataan Sasuke malah membawa perasaan tak enak pada sosok berambut merah yang mengaku sebagai tunangan lelaki itu. Pertunangan bukanlah hal kecil yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Bukankah Sasuke sama saja telah menyetujui sebuah pernikahan saat memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Karin?

Satu lagi yang mengusik pikiran Sakura adalah, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tentu melamar Karin sebelum pertunangan itu. Membayangkan Sasuke melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Karin menjadi hal yang tak ingin ia bayangkan lebih jauh. Barangkali sudah waktunya ia memaksa matanya terpejam untuk menghindari pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya.

Jadi ia memejamkan mata.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik ketika suara-suara aktifitas di luar tenda membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Sakura meringis, merasakan pedih di indera penglihatannya itu, dan kaku di sekujur tubuhnya. Hari sudah pagi, jelas. Bahkan sudah cukup siang jika dilihat dari sinar matahari yang terangnya sampai ke dalam tenda.

Sakura menguap, keluar dari kantung tidurnya dengan tertatih lalu melipat benda itu menjadi gulungan kecil sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ia duduk lama di dalam tenda, sendirian. Ino sudah tak ada di sebelahnya saat ia terbangun tadi. Hal yang sudah biasa karena normalnya Ino memang perempuan yang rajin bangun pagi.

Ia keluar dan menyelinap menjauhi pemukiman sementara mereka dengan membawa kantung mandinya dan kacamata bening berbingkai hitam berukuran besar. Ia berupaya untuk tampak segar dengan mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin dan menyikat gigi cepat-cepat. Tapi matanya masih terasa pedih karena kekurangan tidur.

Bukan hal bagus untuk dilihat oleh siapa saja, terutama oleh Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sebelah tendanya begitu ia kembali. Pria itu tampak segar seperti biasanya. Hanya ada sedikit lingkar hitam samar di sekitar matanya, itupun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti. Secara keseluruhan, Sasuke terlihat sesempurna biasanya, dilengkapi raut datar dan tak terbaca yang telah menjadi nama tengahnya.

Ada kernyitan halus di dahi lelaki itu saat Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku bukan untuk membuatmu terjaga semalaman," kata Sasuke begitu mereka telah berdiri berhadapan. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sakura mencari alasan masuk akal atas penampilannya yang agak sedikit mengenaskan pagi ini. Mata merah yang berbingkai kacamata, muka pucat, dan cara berjalan yang setengah sempoyongan padahal ia tak sedang mabuk.

"Memang bukan keinginanmu," timpal Sakura seraya menggeleng pasrah. "Aku saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kurasa kau tak akan sanggup menuruni gunung hari ini."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. "Aku tak selemah itu, Sasuke. Aku tak akan pingsan hanya karena kekurangan tidur satu malam." Panggilan anggota lain memutus percakapan mereka. waktunya sarapan dan bersiap-siap turun gunung setelahnya.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar memegang kata-katanya untuk tak pingsan saat menuruni gunung. Gadis itu masih bisa ikut bernyanyi dan tertawa keras bersama para kelompok sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tapi hal itu masih belum bisa mengurangi perasaan khawatir Sasuke. Langkah Sakura tampak tidak semantap biasanya. Beberapa kali gadis itu tersandung akar atau batu kecil yang tersebar di jalanan walau tak sampai terjerembab, belum.

Sasuke meminta izin pada teman di sebelahnya untuk berjalan di bagian tengah barisan, tepat di belakang Sakura. Dan di sanalah ia berada sekarang, fokus pada kepala merah muda yang tampak belum menyadari kehadirannya, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA.

Sakura adalah gadis yang kurang peka sejak dulu. Selalu menjadi gadis ceria yang melakukan apapun yang ia suka tanpa menyadari keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa menyadari perasaan Sasuke yang telah ada sejak di masa SMP mereka. Bahkan Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura pasti belum menyadari kalau di SMP-pun mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Sasuke harus selalu menampakan diri dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melihatnya, menatap hanya padanya, dan dia berhasil waktu itu di tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Sayangnya usaha dan keberhasilannya harus dibayar dengan keputusan sepihak gadis itu. Padahal mereka bahagia waktu itu. Padahal Sasuke telah menurunkan egonya dan menunjukkan sikap yang pada keluarganyapun tak pernah ia perlihatkan. Hanya kepada Sakura. Senyuman lebar dan suara lembut itu hanya untuk Sakura. Tapi itupun tak cukup berarti, karena Sakura tetap meninggalkannya.

Ia terpuruk dua tahun, menghabiskan harinya dengan melakukan aktifitas apapun yang bisa membuatnya melupakan gadis merah muda itu tanpa memikirkan masa depannya. Ia mengubah penampilannya, mendekati gadis-gadis yang terlihat atau mirip dengan Sakura.

Ia mencari Sakura-Sakura yang lain.

Anehnya para gadis itu tak ada yang menolaknya. Mereka semua menerimanya, melemparkan diri padanya. Hingga jadi membosankan pada akhirnya.

Hari itu musim gugur, dua tahun setelah ia berpisah dengan Sakura. Ia sedang berjalan dengan salah seorang gadis berambut merah pudar –karena tak ada satupun orang yang memiliki warna rambut asli seperti Sakura. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Sakura. Sakura yang asli, yang kerap kali datang menyambangi mimpi-mimpinya.

Gadis itu masih secantik dulu, masih bertubuh mungil seperti dulu. Tapi tatapannya telah jauh lebih dewasa dan tidak terlalu bersinar seperti dulu. Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu, penasaran dengan siapa yang ingin gadis itu temui hingga tampak begitu terburu-buru.

Sasuke terus mengikutinya, cukup secara terang-terangan dan tak berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata Sakura masih Sakura lama yang tidak peka.

Gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Ia menghilang di balik gerbang dengan tulisan besar.

 **Konoha University**

Sasuke memandang gerbang itu lama, lama sekali. Sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan sebuah keputusan besar yang telah memenuhi isi kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura hampir saja mencium tanah jika seseorang tak dengan sigap menangkap pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Ino di sebelahnya menarik napas keras karena kejadian itu. Tampak sama leganya seperti dirinya sendiri. Sakura memang tersandung berkali-kali sejak tadi. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dan Ino terlambat menyelamatkannya.

Tapi lengan kuat yang melingkari pinggangnya sekarang jelas bukan milik Ino. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih saat lengan itu melepaskannya, dan tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat berbalik dan mendapati bahwa pemilik lengan itu adalah Sasuke yang seharusnya berjalan di barisan paling belakang kelompok mereka.

"Sasuke..." lelaki itu memotong omongannya dengan menarik ransel sakura hingga terlepas dari kaitan bahunya. Sakura melongo ketika Sasuke berjalan ke depan barisan dan memberikan ransel itu pada Naruto yang memimpin barisan, yang memberikan senyuman lebar dan acungan jempol pada Sakura setelah –entah apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke belakangnya, mendorong lembut bahunya untuk kembali berjalan karena di barisan belakang mulai terdengar teriakan dan siulan agar mereka jangan menampilkan kemesraan di tengah hutan dan harus cepat melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum hari kembali hujan.

Sakura memutar matanya, melirik Ino yang tampak menahan lidah untuk tak berkomentar.

"Kau seharusnya berjalan di barisan paling belakang," kata Sakura ketika sahutan kelompoknya mereda. Ia berbicara tanpa melirik pada Sasuke yang sudah pasti berada di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih kembali," timpal Sasuke jelas-jelas mengejek.

"Aku sudah berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi," ungkap Sakura tak terima.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kau mengharapkan aku berterima kasih untuk apalagi?" tuntut Sakura.

"Oh yang benar saja, Sakura." Ino menimpali.

"Apa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya pada Ino. Tapi temannya itu malah berpaling dan menatap Sasuke.

"Dengan gadis tidak peka ini, kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, Pangeran kutub," ungkap Ino santai. "Katakan bahwa kau berjalan di belakangnya agar dapat menangkapnya apabila ia terjatuh nanti."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya menjawab. "Hn," dengan nada datar.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Oh, Menjengkelkan sekali. Kenapa juga aku harus menghadapi pangeran kutub dan gadis tak peka sedunia?" Ino menggerutu seraya berjalan cepat ke bagian depan barisan, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. Ada semu merah merona yang menghiasi pipi Sakura. Dan ada dengusan tawa geli pelan yang terdengar dari Sasuke, tapi tidak terdengar oleh semua orang, semua orang selain Sakura. Wajah gadis itu semakin merona.

.

.

Mereka berhasil sampai di kaki gunung dengan selamat tanpa insiden apapun. Hal yang sangat disyukuri mengingat jalanan sepanjang gunung cukup licin akibat hujan semalaman. Mereka mendata ulang nama-nama anggota kelompok mereka, mengabsennya satu per satu, dan bersorak gembira setelahnya. Kegiatan kali ini berakhir baik, kata si Bodoh Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil ransel Sakura dari tangan Naruto dengan menggumamkan terima kasih yang hampir tak terdengar. Temannya itu hanya berteriak kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi dan mengarahkan kelompok mereka.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan setelah ini," kata Sasuke setelah meletakkan ransel Sakura di sebelah gadis itu yang sedang duduk di atas bentangan kain anti air milik para panitia.

"Aa..."

"Supir keluargaku akan menjemput sebentar lagi, jadi kau ikut denganku," potong Sasuke tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan si Bodoh.. ah Naruto, dan temanmu Yamanaka," potong nya lagi seraya mengedikkan dagu pada teman pirang Sakura yang tampak sedang sibuk berceloteh dengan para panitia perempuan. Sasuke menunggu perlawanan dari Sakura, tapi akhirnya malah mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis itu walau dengan raut wajah dongkol.

Jemputan mereka datang tak lama setelah itu, dan menarik perhatian semua orang. Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura peduli. Jadi Sasuke mengambil ransel gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya untuk kemudian menarik gadis itu menuju mobil hitam metalik mewah itu. Siulan dan godaan terdengar di belakang mereka.

Sakura tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, membuat pikiran Sasuke mengelana ke masa empat tahun lalu, waktu-waktu dimana Sakura hampir tak pernah berhenti berbicara.

Sakura telah berubah, itulah yang dilihat Sasuke begitu mereka bertemu lagi dua tahun lalu. Mereka masuk di universitas yang sama, bukan kebetulan karena sudah jelas bahwa Sasukelah yang mengikuti gadis itu untuk masuk ke Universitas Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke genius, tak ada yang perlu diragukan dari pernyataan itu mengingat itulah yang terus diturunkan dalam silsilah keluarganya, selain wajah rupawan dan kekayaan. Ia sedikit menyombongkan diri. Menganggur selama dua tahun tak lantas membuat otaknya tumpul. Cita-citanya dulu untuk menjadi dokter mulai ia kejar kembali.

Kehidupannya yang kata orang-orang sempurna itu harus ia buktikan.

Seseorang terpenting dalam hidupnya harus ia dapatkan kali ini, ia bersumpah di dalam hati.

Tapi Sakura mengabaikanya. Gadis itu jelas-jelas sering melihatnya karena Sasuke sengaja terus-terusan muncul di hadapannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura mengabaikannya selama dua tahun eksistensinya di kampus mereka.

Saat Sakura tertabrak sepeda waktu itu, Sasuke hampir memukul si penabrak. Tapi jika dipikir lagi sekarang, setidaknya ia sedikit berterima kasih pada sang penabrak. Karena berkat itulah ia memiliki cara untuk menyambung kembali ikatan yang sempat terputus itu. Ia mendapatkan cara untuk memiliki Sakura kembali.

Ia ingin memiliki hati Sakura dengan penuh kali ini. Maka dari itu ia harus membuat Sakura terus-terusan memikirkannya, walau pikiran negatif sekalipun. Ia ingin Sakura hanya fokus padanya, hanya melihatnya. Ia ingin Sakura menangis karena takut kehilangannya.

Dan ia berhasil.

Sakura tidak perlu mengatakannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan segalanya. Awalnya raut frustrasi Sakura ia salah artikan sebagai rasa bersalah semata. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura merasa bersalah padanya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa gadis itu tak pernah dengan sengaja ingin menyakitinya. Tapi bukan permintaan maaf yang Sasuke inginkan dari Sakura. Hatinyalah yang ia inginkan, ia butuhkan. Karin membuatnya tampak jelas.

Kehadiran Karin membuat Sakura terdesak hingga berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sakura juga mencintainya, dan pasti saat ini sedang sangat merasa bersalah karena beranggapan bahwa dirinya telah merebut tunangan pria lain.

 _Well_ , Sakura akan tahu kenyataannya sebentar lagi.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah gerbang besar berlambang kipas berwarna merah putih, lalu kembali melaju setelah gerbang itu terbuka. Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia berada di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha yang tersohor. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Dia tak tidur selama perjalanan. Tak mungkin bisa tidur dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengarah padanya. Selama tiga jam perjalanan ia habiskan dengan berpikir terus-menerus tentang tujuan mereka, sampai kepalanya sakit. Dan sekarang setelah tahu tujuan mereka, pertanyaan lain mengusik kepalanya.

Kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke rumah keluarga besar pria itu?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, membayangkan skenario-skenario terburuk tentang Sasuke yang ingin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Karin, lalu memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai gadis yang ia cintai. Kemudian cinta mereka harus menghadapi rintangan yang lebih besar, penolakan keluarga Sasuke atas kehadiran Sakura. Belum lagi amukan Karin yang merasa sebagai pihak yang dikhianati.

Sakura menepis bayangan itu. Tapi bayangan lain memasuki pikirannya. Bayangan tentang Sasuke yang ternyata hanya mempermainkannya, hanya mengajaknya ke sana untuk memperkenalkannya sebagai gadis yang pernah menyakiti hatinya. Bayangan itu diakhiri dengan amukan orangtua Sasuke dan sambutan mesra Karin di undakan tangga.

Ia menggeleng keras-keras untuk menepis bayangan itu.

Ya Tuhan! Ia terlalu banyak menonton dorama dan membaca romans picisan.

Sakura enggan keluar dari dalam mobil ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu. Tapi Sasuke berhasil memaksanya untuk keluar. Ia memandangi rumah besar di hadapannya takut-takut, hampir terseret saat Sasuke menggandengnya masuk.

Rumah itu bahkan lebih megah di dalam, dan Sakura semakin terintimidasi.

"Sasuke, jangan lakukan ini padaku, kumohon," bisiknya gusar. Sasuke menatapnya dengan kilau geli yang tampak jelas di mata kelamnya.

"Sasu!" Seruan itu mengagetkan Sakura, berasal dari seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Sakura tak mungkin tidak menyadari kemiripan wajah mereka. Demi Tuhan! Tak ada yang akan meragukan bahwa keduanya adalah ibu dan anak. Sakura berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Ia harus pergi dari rumah ini, secepatnya.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Gerutuan Sasuke terdengar rendah, tapi genggaman tangannya pada Sakura justru semakin kuat.

Wanita itu kini memerhatikannya.

"Sakura?" dan kali ini, Sakura lah yang masuk ke pelukan wanita itu. "Akhirnya Sasu membawamu juga..."

"Ibu, berhenti memanggilku begitu," protes Sasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Sasuke mengerang saat protesnya tak didengarkan. Dan pria itu memilih waktu yang buruk untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk saja saat ibu Sasuke terus berceloteh sambil membimbingnya memasuki ruang makan, dimana telah tersedia banyak sekali makanan buatan rumah yang menggugah selera. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan atas permintaan wanita cantik itu. Sasuke menyusul di sebelahnya. Tak ada waktu untuk berbicara. Tidak ada waktu untuk membantah.

Ia memutuskan lebih baik makan sesuai perintah ibu Sasuke yang ternyata sama pemaksanya dengan pria itu.

Mereka makan diiringi celotehan sang ibu yang tampaknya tidak menurunkan sifat suka bicaranya pada anak lelakinya.

Seusai makan, lagi, diapit ibu dan anak itu, mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa alami yang langsung menghadap pada taman di sebelah rumah. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh jendela-jendela kaca yang bersih mengkilap. Tempat duduknya adalah susunan sofa-sofa bulat dan besar yang tampak nyaman. Secara keseluruhan ruangan itu luar biasa.

Tapi bukan disitu letak perhatian Sakura.

Tiga orang sedang duduk di sofa-sofa ruangan itu, tampak akrab dan sedang mengobrol santai. Satu pria paruh baya, yang sudah pasti ayah Sasuke. Satunya lagi, seorang lelaki tampan nyaris seperti kembar dengan Sasuke, tapi terlihat lebih dewasa, mungkin kakaknya. Sakura tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh, apalagi mendapati Karin berada di antara keduanya, duduk santai di salah satu sofa yang lebih kecil.

Dan sekarang mereka semua menatap ke arahnya.

"Sakura," sapa Karin dengan binar menggoda di tatapan matanya. Sakura hanya memberikan senyum canggung pada gadis itu seraya mengikuti Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa. Ibu Sasuke telah duluan duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Ah, senangnya melihat calon-calon menantu kita, benar begitu ayah?" kata Ibu Sasuke ceria. Suaminya hanya mengulaskan senyum tipis, khas Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar membawanya kemari, Sasu?" Kakak Sasuke jelas mendapat gen ceria ibunya. "Hai Sakura, Itachi." Pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Sakura, masih dengan canggung. "Panggil saja aku _hanya_ Itachi."

"Itachi." Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, lucunya adik iparku," seru Itachi, hampir melompati meja dan memeluk Sakura jika saja Sasuke tak segera memberi pelototan dan menarik Sakura kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Itachi mengangkat bahu. Senyumannya menggoda.

"Lihat Itachi, nikahi Karin secepatnya. Kau tak mau Sasuke mendahuluimu dengan menikahi Sakura." Perkataan ibu Sasuke membuat mata Sakura melebar. Ya, skenario ini tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sakura menghadap pada Sasuke dan menyipitkan mata meminta penjelasan.

Karin adalah tunangan kakaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Ibu, kamarnya sudah siap kan? Sakura tak tidur semalaman setelah aku melamarnya," ujar pria itu santai. Ibu dan kakanya bersorak keras. Sakura hanya memandang pria itu tak percaya.

"Ehm,aku rasa aku pulang saja," kata Sakura gamang. Suaranya bergetar.

"Tidak, kau bisa tidur di sini. Nanti sore aku antar pulang," putus Sasuke. Ibunya hanya mengangguk. senyuman lembut menghiasi bibir wanita cantik itu.

Sakura membungkuk hormat, setelah itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Mereka menaiki tangga diikuti empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka hingga di kejauhan. Setelah berada di luar jarak pandang keluarga Sasuke, barulah Sakura menepis genggaman pria itu.

"Aku mau pulang." Sakura memohon.

Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Sakura, menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu tertutup berwarna cokelat tua, hanya berdua. Dan hal itu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar tak tentu arah. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata kelam itu lebih lama. Tapi tak sanggup juga untuk berpaling. Sejujurnya ia tak sanggup melakukan apapun sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan kakinya seolah berubah menjadi jeli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Hanya kau selama bertahun-tahun ini dan tak akan berubah untuk seterusnya." Sakura pasti akan terbahak jika Sasuke tak terlihat seserius itu. Juga jika ia sendiri tak sedang terlalu tegang. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu hari satu malam.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku secepatnya karena kau pasti akan berkata tidak. Kita memang masih sangat muda, dan aku bersedia menunggu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, hanya sebentar. Setelah itu mata sekelam malam itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kita akan mengejar cita-cita kita terlebih dahulu. Sampai saat itu tiba Sakura, maukah kau setidaknya bertunangan denganku terlebih dahulu?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar lebih putus asa dari biasanya. "Kumohon katakan ya."

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya," katanya setengah berbisik. "Ya, aku mau Sasuke." Ia tersenyum setelahnya. Mana mungkin ia menolak, kan? Setelah apa yang terjadi. Setelah penderitaan mereka bertahun-tahun, ditambah permohonan Sasuke yang mungkin tak akan ia percaya jika tak mendengarnya secara langsung. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja memohon padanya. Apalagi yang lebih tak mungkin dari itu?

Sasuke menunduk dan menyatukan dahi mereka, tersenyum lembut seperti masa-masa bahagia mereka empat tahun lalu. Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak terisak. Airmata mengaliri pipinya dan dihapus oleh Sasuke dengan sapuan bibir pria itu yang bergerak perlahan ke bibirnya. Tak ada paksaan dalam ciuman mereka kali ini. Semuanya terasa lembut dan indah, juga sangat membuai.

Hingga Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Tepat sebelum Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, ia mendapati raut masam bercampur kesal di wajah lelaki itu.

"Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, kakak bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan nada tak enak didengar. Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke mengerang.

"Santai Sasuke." Itachi lebih terdengar geli dibanding menyesal. "Aku kemari untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Itupun jika kau masih ingin mewujudkan kata-katamu tadi."

"Lanjutkan," perintah Sasuke setelah menggeram kesal.

"Barangkali ini benar-benar penting. Ibu sedang berceloteh panjang lebar tentang rencana-rencananya untuk mengunjungi orangtua Sakura secara resmi, juga tentang konsep pernikahan kalian..."

"Demi Tuhan."

"Yah, demi Tuhan." Itachi terbahak. "Ibu dan rencana-rencana hebatnya."

Sasuke melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Sakura, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu tertutup di sebelah mereka dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Kemarilah," katanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menurut. Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya yang panjang. "Kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan membereskan segalanya selagi kau tidur. Tak akan ada pemaksaan lagi, aku janji."

Sakura mengangguk takjub. Sasuke terlalu lembut hingga masih sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke lalu memberikan kecupan lagi sebelum berjalan menuju tangga. Mata Sakura mengikuti langkah pria itu.

"Sasuke," panggilnya gugup. Sasuke berbalik kembali. "Aku juga mencintaimu," ungkap Sakura dengan wajah merona. Mata Sasuke melebar karena kaget, tapi pria itu tersenyum, terlihat bahagia.

Setelah Sasuke berlalu, tinggalah Sakura dengan Itachi yang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Perjalanan cinta kalian benar-benar aneh." Perkataan Itachi membuat Sakura gugup. "Orangtua kami sudah tahu, tapi tak pernah menyalahkanmu, Sakura- _chan_." Itachi tersenyum. "Begitupula aku."

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Orang-orang sekitarnya terlalu baik padanya, dan sangat mudah memaafkan.

"Sasuke adalah orang paling kaku yang pernah aku kenal seumur hidupku, genius dan luar biasa arogan," ungkap Itachi jujur. Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi kau mampu membuatnya tampak lebih manusiawi dan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa tak menyukaimu, Sakura?"

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu mencintaiku. Aku rasa ini terlampau indah untuk menjadi kenyataan."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tak perlu mencari alasannya, adik ipar." Wajah Sakura kembali merona. "Begitulah cinta bekerja," tambah Itachi.

"Aku bahkan akan mengatakan 'Ya' jika ia melamarku tadi."

"Hati-hati, _girl,_ " peringat Itachi. "Dia mungkin akan langsung menikahimu jika mendengarnya."

Sakura tertawa, lalu menganggukan kepala sekali sebelum memasuki kamar ,dan menutupnya dari dalam.

.

.

"Kau bahagia, adik bodoh?" tanya Itachi tepat setelah pintu kamar yang ditempati Sakura ditutup dari dalam.

Terlihat Sasuke di undakan tangga dengan raut wajah bahagia dan penuh tekad. Ia mendengarkan semuanya, dan ia akan segera mengabulkan keinginan Sakura.

Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya lalu berdehem sebentar sebelum melompat-lompat tanpa sadar menuruni tangga.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

- _thank you._


End file.
